Maelstrom
'''Maelstrom '''is a wedge-shaped invertible robot that competes in the Roaming Robots events today, it was built as St. Agro for Robot Wars Series 6 where it got beaten in the first round and managed to make the semi-finals of Series 7, only to be beaten by X-Terminator. In 2008 St Agro was sold to Team Shock who rebuilt and renamed it to what it is now - Maelstrom. Maelstrom's weapon is a double-sided flipper which is one of the only ones that can work both-ways up, which is good as it doesn't need to use up gas to self-right. Maelstrom has done very well since Team Shock bought it having won the best promising Newcomer Award in 2008, finishing runner-up in the 2009 & 2012 UK Championships and 4th in the 2010 UK Championships.In Series 8 it failed to qualify along with Manta. 2008 Winter Tour Maelstrom's first big competition was the 2008 Winter Tour, it lost its first qualifier match at Portsmouth to Kan-Opener after being pitted and lost its next match against Hydra at Nottingham where it lost on aggression meaning it didn't make the finals at Maidstone. At the finals in Maidstone, there was the 2008 Awards ceremony. Maelstrom was voted as the "Best Promising Newcomer" due to its performance in battles it put up since it debuted. 2009 UK Championships Maelstrom took part in its first UK Championships in 2009. It lost its first qualifier match at Barnsley to Tiberius 4 after getting shoved down the pit and lost its next fight to Barbaric Response at Brentwood. It did win its qualifier at Guildford against SMIDSY where it managed to flip it out the arena and it couldn't get back in the arena via the flippout zone due to its height. It lost its next battle at Portsmouth to Iron-Awe 6 and fought a well hard fight at Maidstone against Meggamouse and Weird mAlice where it got flipped about but fortunatly they both ran out of gas and Maelstrom flipped them to win. In the finals at Wigan, it won its first round battle as Tilly Evo and St Hammer ended up in the pit and immobilised Barbaric Response in the corner in the semi-final to go through to the final. Here it met the 2004 UK Champion Terrorhurtz who pounded Maelstrom all over but Maelstrom withstood Terrorhurtzs attacks, but it was all over when Maelstrom broke down and was immobilised finishing 2nd in the whole competition. At the end of the event, the team also got voted "Team of the Year" in the 2009 Awards. 2010 UK Championships Maelstrom came back for the 2010 UK Championships as the top seed due to Terrorhurtz being unable to sign up to the tournament. It beat Tanto in its first qualifier match at Barnsley after it had difficulty with one of its wheels and defeated White Knight in its next qualifier at Whitwick. Next it defeated Iron-Awe 6 at Nottingham, and earned a place in the semi-finals at Portsmouth. They were drawn against Beast in their fight, but due to one of the teams having other commitments on the day, the fight was delayed to Maidstone. The winner was decided by the judges, and the victory was awarded to Maelstrom. In their first Quarter Final at Maidstone, Ripper Evo threw themselves out of the arena, and Maelstrom advanced another step towards the 2010 title. Unfortunately, Maelstrom's flipper had problems in their next battle against Iron-Awe 5, and was eventually pitted. In the Playoff, they met Iron-Awe 6 and were immobilized on their side very soon as the flipper still wasn't working properly, finishing 4th in the competition. Maelstrom was also the holder of the Team Bud challenge trophy hosted by Team Bud for a while. It defeated Beast at Whitwick after it drove down the pit and managed to throw Tilly Evo out of the arena at Nottingham, before losing the trophy to Ripper Evo at Burgess Hill. 2011 UK Championships Maelstrom was seeded 4th in 2011, and was drawn against Behemoth, Weird mAlice & Pressure in it's Heat. Despite Behemoth being constantly aggressive towards them, Maelstrom was able to flip them again and again, as well as immobilizing Weird mAlice and flipping Pressure over, and earned a win by Judges Decision. In Round 2, Maelstrom was drawn against Ripper, Tilly Evo & Envy, where all three robots were piled into the corner by Ripper, and despite this, Envy was flipped out of the arena, and then so was Tilly Evo, leaving Maelstrom the sole opponent for Ripper. Ripper flipped them, and then Maelstrom lost it's wheel, and followed Envy out of the arena. Being one of the two robots left, Maelstrom qualified for the Quarter Finals, but only just. Once again they fought Ripper, and although they started on top, Ripper eventually gained a hold of them and tossed them out of the arena, but Maelstrom once again landed a place in the top 10. 2013 UK Championships At Barnsley in February 2013, winning on a judges decision beating Kronic, Ripper & Thor. Maelstrom also reached the finals at Portsmouth 2013 losing to Eruption and Widnes in 2013 where it lost to Iron-Awe 5. It also won the Robot Wars live event at Colchester 2013 beating Eruption, Kronic & Behemoth. It also competed in Heat E against Eruption & Leveller 2 MK 4.5 where it lost . At the end of 2013, Maelstrom competed in the Robot Wars Winter Tour 2013 where it did very well in the heats finishing second in the Primary heats against Ripper and the Secondary heats agains the teams own Manta. Unfortunately, this didn't earn it the points it needed to qualify for the finals held in Gloucester. Win/Loss Record Wins: 15 Losses: 12 Honours *"Best Promising Newcomer" Award Winner in 2008 *2nd in 2009 UK Championships *Team Bud Challenge Trophy Holder - Whitwick 2010 *Team Bud Challenge Trophy Holder - Nottingham 2010 *4th in 2010 UK Championships *5th in 2011 UK Championships Category:Robots built after Robot Wars Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Competitors Category:Runners-up Category:Heavyweights Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:Invertible Robots